Pete and the Magic Mushrooms
by asharnanae
Summary: Pete comes into contact with some very strange mushrooms. ChlexClana.
1. Lucky in lunch

Title: Pete and the magic mushrooms, or, The Case of the Fateful Fungi!   
  
Rating: R to be safe.  
  
Author: Asharnanae.  
  
Archive: Go ahead.   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Smallville, Do you think it would be going how it is??? So no, I do not own smallville in any way shape or form!  
  
Summary: This is a chlex and clana piece, so if you don't do those ships, look away now! That said, This one is Pete centric for the most part, I think he needs more story lines. Don't ask where this one came from, suffice to say it was a strange place. Pete, Magic mushies and some seriously weird shit!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 1. Lucky in lunch?  
  
Pete's stomach growled for the fifth time as he sat in his room doing some homework. It was a particularly boring peace of English homework, comparing too miserable boring poems, and evaluating them. He had forgotten to do it yesterday because he, Chloe, Clark and Lana had all gone to the cinema. It had taken some convincing to get Chloe to come, as she hadn't wanted to go. Pete winced as he remembered her vehement statement _Pete, if I had wanted to die from drowning in other people's drool I would have sign myself up as an escort to Jolene Blalock when she's attending the UberGeek with a drool problem' convention! Not to mention the hideous cow eyes! Please, I would rather die.' _It was only when he had said that he had promised Clark he'd go, and didn't want feel like a third wheel that Chloe had sighed heavily and caved. But, she had made the concession that he had to owe her a big favour. Suddenly Pete heard his mom call him down for lunch.   
  
Lunch time everyone, come and get it now! Jumping up, stomach growling loudly in joy, Pete thundered down the stairs and made his way quickly to the dinning table. He saw his Mom had laid out soup bowls and was just coming through with a large basin of piping hot soup. Resting the soup on the table she waited until pete sat down until she severed his to him. Pete at this point was the only one at the table, as the others of his family were all outside enjoying the sunday sun. That didn't stop him starting on his though, the mushroom soup smelled really great, even if it wasn't something he had the greatest love for.   
  
Dang, bread, I'll be back in a minuet. Pete honey, watch the soup for me would you. Pete nodded absent ly in his mom's direction, his focus still firmly on his food, mmmm, soooo good, I love mom's cooking.' He didn't even get startled by his brothers pileing in from the back yard with a tad to much enthusiasm.  
  
Take that back you brainless idiot! I am so right and your wrong, it's not even a contest! His two fighting siblings Sam and Mike were pushing and shoving each other roughly as they entered the room. This had the unfortunate affect of Sam pushing mike a little to hard, sending mike on a collision course with the table, and the mushroom soup. Just before Mike hit the table, two things happened. Firstly, Pete finished his soup and laid his spoon neatly back in the bowl, smiling widely in contentment of a lovely meal. The second was There mom coming back in with the bread and watching in horror as her son careened into the unsuspecting liquid mushroom goodness that sat harmlessly minding it's own business on the table.  
  
The soup went flying. As did the table, and everything on it. Sam's eyes widened comically as he watched his brother fall backwards to the floor after impacting with the table and the soup. He stood riveted to the spot as the hot meal went sloshing over not only the floor, but the ceiling and some of the wall as well, not to mention all over Pete. The last spatters landed with horrific finality on his mom's new shoes. Cutlery and china punctuated the whole debacle with a flurry of discordant sounds as they smashed, crashed and clanked to the ground.**  
  
**Pete Immediately jumped up and Ran towards the shower, cursing continuously until he finally got under the spray cold water that removed the burning mushroom soup from his person. Meanwhile, his brothers where getting chewed out by his mother. After the fierce dressing down and stern warning, they got the job of cleaning up the spilled lunch. They failed to notice, just as Pete had done earlier, the fine iridescent green sheen that the soup had. The small spot they missed under the dresser, glowed faintly in the shadows.  
  
**********************  
  
Across town in the Talon at that very moment, Chloe was typing speedily away on her laptop, and trying in vain to ignore the sloppy smochy noises coming from the counter. Get a room! I am gonna be sick in a moment if they don't knock it off.' Chloe thought, as she made a gagging face. It was a customer coming for his long awaited and much forgotten refill that stopped the two newly attached and oblivious love birds from there over enthusiastic display of affection for each other. With much blushing and mumbling on both Clarks and lana's part, the coffee finally made it's way over to the patently waiting man. Chloe rolled her eyes at there behaviour and turned back to her laptop. Not bothering to look up when she heard an felt someone slide into the booth opposite her she sighed frustratedly.  
  
Clark, say one word about Lana, and I mean anything, your nostril will be forcefully introduced to my coffee cup, and it wont be a pretty picture! It was only when she heard a low chuckle and a familiar smooth tone of voice speaking that her head snapped up.   
  
As graphic and painful as that threat sounds Miss Sullivan, I'm afraid your warning the wrong person. Narrowing her eyes at Lex's amused smirk, Chloe pursed her lips.   
  
Yeah, well the same thing goes for you Luthor, I mean it, if I hear anymore sentimental bullshit today I am gonna go postal! The words where spat at the Billionaire in front of her.  
  
I assure you Miss Sullivan, the topic you have so vehemently protested against shall not be spoken of, you have my word, can't have smallville greatest reporter going wacky on us now can we. Lex chuckled again at the hrumphed reply the blond reporter gave him.  
  
Outside the Talon, no one noticed a man sitting in a dark blue sedan, or the pictures he was taking of one Lex Luthor.  
  
TBC....  
  



	2. Declarations, and visions

It will probably be every weekend that I update this, just because I don't have the time to do any more than that. Hope you like! Oh, and hey, I forgot to put a spoilers warning in before, Pretty much anything in any eppy if fair game, though this is set just before chloe accepts work from lionel and lex goes into the asylum. So the story of smallville is following a different path from then on, Hokay! And by the way, STILL NOT MINE!!!  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 2. Declaration's that get you taken to the funny farm.  
  
As Pete got out of the shower and started to dry off, he started to feel decidedly strange. Dizzy and light headed, Pete quickly left the bathroom and went to lie down in his room. He had to shut his eyes and find his way to his bed by touch. Colours had stared to become painfully bright to his eyes, they seemed to shimmer and jump wildly. when he looked at his own hands, it was like they where blurred, five hands all moving in slow motion.   
  
And if Pete was honest, it made him feel really really sick, so he decided that keeping his eyes shut was the best idea for now. Except then he felt like he was floating just off the floor, as if he wasn't quite connected to it. What in the world is going on? Cuz, uh, oh man, this is to weird. I really should call Chloe, or someone, but I think, right about now I will just lay back and try not to open my eyes.' Pete's inner ramble slowly trailed off, he was becoming very very sleepy indeed, and laying on his sort bed wasn't helping. Soon the only sound in his room was soft regular breathing.  
  
_.....So Chlo, what new in my best girls world, must be something good to have you smiling like that. Pete sat down besides chloe in the Talon as a coffee appeared on the table they both sat around. Frowning slightly when Chloe avoided eye contacted and blushed, Pete wondered what was up.  
  
Well, I, look Pete, don't be mad ok, it wasn't anyone's fault, least of all Lex's, it, we, well we just sort of happened. I mean, one minute it was all go and what's happening and where was he, and me with those damn mushrooms, and you of all people know how much fun that is. And the next he was safe and we were just kissing and it was just, well, right. Can you understand Pete? I know you don't like Lex much, but for me, please, say you are Ok with this, please Pete? Pete looked at his best friend in shock, jaw hanging open, robbed of the power of speech by Chloe's heart felt outpouring.  
  
Pete, say something, Please, Pete, Pete, Pete PETE. .....  
  
_Pete, man, you have to get up, your gonna be late for school, what is going on with you? Sam's voice penetrated the dream his brother was having and he watched amused as Pete sat bolt upright in bed looking like he was ready to spit teeth, that or punch someone's lights out.  
  
HELL NO, YOU CAN NOT BE SIRIOUS! After his loud exclamation, Pete suddenly realised that he was no longer in the Talon, But in his room, with his Sam standing by his bed looking at him like he was a loony.  
  
Chill man, it's only school. But you might want to get ready quick, cuz your bus is gonna be hear any minuet. With that, Sam left the bedroom and Pete heard him lumber down the stairs.  
  
Just a dream, just a really horrible, freaky, untrue nightmare. Not ever gonna happen, I mean, like hell, no way. Chloe's way to smart for that. Just a vivid nasty piece of hell spawned fiction from, oh, I don't even wanna know.' Contemplating the dream he had just had was not one of the top ten things on Pete's list of fun things to do at that point, nor was it likely to be ever.  
  
On his way out the door Pete hesitated, everything had little sparkly edges round it, and like the night before, colours seemed much brighter, though not as eye watering now. Seeing the School Bus coming down the road, Pete shrugged it off and ran.  
  
Getting to the bus just in time, Pete climbed on board and smiled when he saw that as usual, Chloe had saved him a seat. Swinging his bag down from his shoulder, he sat down with a small thud and smiled. So, you wanna bet weather our man Clark makes the bus this morning, or are ya to chicken? Gotcha with that one Chlo.'  
  
Pete, your on, ten bucks says Clark does not get on the bus this fine morning. Chloe grinned, she knew something Pete didn't. Ahh, easy money Ross, easy money.'  
  
When they passed Clarks stop, Pete just smiled smugly and put out his hand. Hand it over sucker, Clark is a no where in sight, heh heh.  
  
To Pete surprise, the look of amusement didn't fall from Chloe's face. Hang on there a moment buster, bets not over yet. Just wait Pete, any moment now, and......Chloe looked avidly out of the bus window, looking for something. Pete, not understanding what was going on, peered round her and studied the road also. ....BINGO! Thank you Lex, now eat your words jock boy and hand me that ten bucks! Pete gaped as Lex's Porsche Sped by, Clark sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
No fair, you bet me he would miss the bus, and he didn't, he wasn't in sight, you know the rules state that Clark has to be in sight of the bus! Pete crossed his arms defiantly, there was know way he was wrong.  
  
If you had listened a tad bit more carefully Pete, you would have realised that I said, and I quote, ten bucks says Clark does not get on the bus this fine morning and he didn't, Clark caught a ride with Lex, therefore, the insight rule does not apply!. Check and mate. It was only when she looked back over at Pete that her grin faltered. Pete's eyes were fixed wide open and a look of horror had plastered itself to his features as he looked out ahead into space.  
  
As he heard Chloe crow her Victory, Pete became distracted by the same vomit inducing psychedelic colours and blurred edges from yesterday. His vision drifted through black and then cleared, he could see again.  
  
_..... Lex's car sped into the distance, then suddenly a shot rang out and one of the back tires burst. The Porsche flipped over and came to rest in the field running by the left side of the road. A group of men dressed all in black, carefully and hastily made there way over to the car, guns drawn. Pete watched in horrified fascination as they dragged Lex from the car and bundled him into a black van that stopped by them on the tarmac. As they pulled away, a fireball erupted around what was left of Lex's car. .....  
  
_Blinking rapidly Pete came out of his trance to see Lex's car happily disappearing into the distance and felt Chloe shaking him franticly. Pete, are you ok? Speak to me Pete! The worry In her voice was so thick that it snapped Pete out of the after effects and he turned quickly to his confused best friend.  
  
What? Tell me you just saw Luthors car flip of the road! Man, Chloe, tell me you saw it too!  
  
TBC.....  
  



	3. Toadstools and other Fascinating Fungi

Ok, This is short compared to may peoples updates, but, It will just have to be so, cuz I really do have very little time. anyways, hope you enjoy. And still not mine! oh and by the way, this chapter contains some light sadomasochist stuff, so if you really don't like that sort of thing, close your eyes now!  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 3. Revelations by Torch light.  
  
Pete searched Chloe's face for a sign that she may have seen the weird scene too. All he heard in the notable silence that stretched on between he and his best friend was the stifled giggles and whispers of the other students, and the ongoing rumble of the bus engine.  
  
Um, Pete, uh, no. That is to say, no, I didn't see anything happen to Lex's car, are you ok Pete? You look like the wall of weird just came to life and bit you on the ass. Chloe watched as Pete tilted his head to the left slightly and seemed to actually consider her joke.  
  
Um, I think it may well have Chloe. Pete voice quavered slightly as her looked back at her in all seriousness. Before Chloe could say anything back the bus pulled up at the school, stopped with a lurch and the student began to pile off. Pete just sat in the bus, kept company by Chloe, until all the others had got off. Chloe, can we go to the torch and talk, something is definitely happening here, and man, I do not like it one little bit.  
  
Sure Pete, come on, we can even skip first class if you like. Pete pulled a half hearted smile at Chloe and they started on there way to the Torch office, a dark blue sedan passing them as they walked away from Chloe's car.  
  
When they got to the Torch, they walked in to see Clark and Lana grinning at each other and holding hands. They were just about to kiss when Chloe cleared her throat and dumped her bag down loudly on her chair, jumping apart and blushing the shy couple fidgeted until Lana made her excuses and left.  
  
You didn't have to be rude to Lana you know Chloe, it's not as if she's done anything to you. Clark frowned at Chloe, annoyed that she had interrupted him and lana as they were about to kiss. Chloe just rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.  
  
Can it Clueless, we have serious things to discuss, so just sit your whiney, love sick ass down so we can listen to Pete tell about his close encounter of the wall of weird kind! Sitting down gracefully in front of her computer she didn't wait for Clark to reply, just motioned for him and Pete to join her on some chairs as she booted up her computer.  
  
Clark just hrumpfed a muttered grumble and sat down, looking a lot like a puppy who just got kicked out after peeing on the carpet. Pete followed his lead, but as he sat down he groaned, colours had started swimming in front of his eyes again. Not again, please someone make it stop, man, one of these times I am gonna be sick, violently so, uh..... Pete closed his eyes as his vision stated t go black again. Man I am really starting to hate this, Please don't let it be more of the first one, Lex getting abducted is freaky, but bearable. But I really don't want to have to disinfect my brain of more visions of Chloe gushing about Lex, or god forbid them kissing.' He shuddered at his last thought as he drifted into the sight.  
  
_.....A dark blue car pulled up outside the Luthor mansion and a tall man dressed immaculately in a black suit got out with a thick blue file. He strode to the door, which opened for him curtsey of the butler. Nodding to the Butler, the man carried on into the darkness of the hallways, not stopping to hang up his coat or hat.   
  
He walked on confidently until he came to some stairs, he paused momentarily and looked tin the direction the younger Luthors office, then smiled and carried on going. As he reached the top of the stairs he turned right, the file tapping on his thigh as he worked his way toward his destination. He quickly found the door he was looking for and knocked swiftly before entering, not waiting for an answer.....  
  
_Clark and Chloe watched in horrified fascination as Pete's face drained of colour and then started to turn a pale shade of green, his eyes completely glazed over. Chloe clicked her fingers in front of his face a couple of times, but nothing.  
  
this is just what happened on the bus, he did this glazed eye zoneing boy thing and then started gibbering about Lex's car flipping over and black vans. I think we should just let him work though it, he came out of it quite quickly before. Clark just nodded, still at a loss for words  
_  
.....The man concluded after the next few seconds, that he should have waited outside the door. Before him stood the infamous Lionel Luthor, leaning against his desk with his pants round his ankles. Ass stuck out towards a petite asian woman clad in red leather, who was at that very moment holding a ridding crop, also made of red leather, the man noted. Said whip had stopped mid swing on it's collision course with the butt naked aforementioned and strategically placed ass of one Lionel Luthor.  
  
The man cleared his throat slightly and then walked forwards and placed the thick file on the desk in front of his employer, though he had a feeling it would not be so for much longer.  
  
The pictures you wanted of your son sir. with that said the man stepped back as Lionel fixed him with a cold stair.  
  
Thank you Carl. If that's all, as you can see, I am busy at the moment, so I will contact you later about your future. With the curt dismissal out of the way, Lionel looked pointedly at the doors and the Carl made his way out, and back down to his car.  
  
Lionel looked over his shoulder and smiled evilly as the crop hit his bare ass with a resounding thwack. I would like to make sure Carl gets home safely when you are finished here Jansu, is that understood. His answer was a nod and another, harder strike of the ridding crop onto his reddened flesh....  
  
_Pete's eyes snapped back into focus and an absolute look of revolted horror crossed his face and he stared to shake. TRASH CAN, NOW! was all he manage to get out before he hurled his breakfast into the waste basket that Clark had handed him in the nick of time.  
  
MAN, Kill me now, that or give me lots of drugs to make me forget, MY EYES, MY POOR VIRGIN EYES, I FEEL SO TAINTED!!!! No one should EVER have to see things like that, UGH I want to rip out my eyes and scrub them with bleach!!!!! He paused to retch once more. Oh god, that is going to give me nightmares for the rest of my life, that, and OCD about always knocking before entering rooms, and washing my eyes and brain with soap every few minuets. Putting down the trash can now heavy with his lost meal, and half of his stomach, Pete looked weakly at his too friends. He didn't know if he could deal with having to speak about what he just saw. Hey, why should I be the only one to be scared for life! If I have to suffer mental images of Lionel Luthor getting his ass whipped for pleasure then I am gonna share the wealth. That way we can all have group therapy together.' That thought was the only thing that kept Pete from passing out.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Ok chaps and chapesses, that all for now. I hope to post up the next chappy at the weekend when my essays are finnished. feedback is always lovely!_  
_  
  
_  
  
_


	4. Trash can anyone?

A/N - Hokays, hears chappy no.4. Nice to have a review, thanks Peeps!  
************************************  
  
Chapter 4. Trash can anyone?  
  
Chloe and Clark sat stunned, they couldn't speak, couldn't move. The hideous nature of the vision that Pete just shared with them still too much. It was Chloe that finally broke the silence, she swallowed heavily before she spoke.   
  
You think you could pass that trash can Pete, I have a feeling that I'm gonna need it pretty soon. Chloe could only thank whatever god there was that she had only had the verbal version of events which Pete had so graphically retold. No wonder Pete was so sick, it's enough to make me vomit just thinking about it. Boy am I gonna have nightmares about this one'  
  
Maybe you should just put it between us for awhile Pete. Cuz, um, I'm not feeling so good myself over here. Chloe nodded to Pete, Clark did look a little green around the gills.  
  
So, that may have been the worst vision I had, but it wasn't the first, but damn I hope it's the last, cuz man they have just been getting worse and worse. Pete shook his head and grimaced at the whole freaky situation, he then looked pleadingly at Chloe. Chloe, you have to help me girl, I *CAN NOT* go through another one of these things, if I ever see anything like that again I am liable to go insane, but not before I lobotomise myself with a spoon!  
  
Ok Pete, you said you had other visions, lets skip the gory details of the previous two and just focus on the relevant information. Like when did you have your first vision, did anything even remotely strange happen to you right before that time or since, and lastly are these visions just freaky hallucination that mean nothing or do they have some sort of prophetic deal going on with them. As Chloe shoved the badness to the back of her mind and focused on the problem at hand she felt the nausea start to die down within her, and turning to her computer she started to write down a list of starting questions.  
  
Pete looked at them both for a moment and then nodded,Ok, Chlo' sounds like a plan, but, I cant think of anything odd that's happened to me recently. Though, I did have the first vision this morning, there was one before the one I saw on the bus. Here Pete paused, he could hear Chloe typing down his answers as he looked at Clark and sighed,I have been having this weird thing happening with colours though, and movement. It started last night after I finished washing scalding hot soup off myself that my brothers so kindly managed to tip all over me and half of our dinning room..... Pete's voice trailed off when he saw his two friends looking at him incredulously. He voice became indignant, That damn soup was hot! I had to wash it off real quick, I'm surprised a didn't get 3rd degree mushroom soup burns from it!! Pete huffed as Clark snickered.  
  
Come on laughing boy, let him get on with the story. Chloe hit Clarks arm playfully and turned back to the computer, trying desperately to keep a straight face.  
  
Pete pouted at his friends, but decided to let it slide, he really did want whatever was happening to him to go away, and quickly! Ok, so, after the aforementioned soup burning incident, like I said I ran to the shower and washed the stuff off. But as I got out the shower I started feeling real weird. It felt like I floating or something, and the colours, damn they made me feel sick, like day-glow' had gone to town on everything in front of my eyes. Then I just fell into bed hoping it would go away and I had this really freaky dream before Sam woke me up this morning. Pete paused in his re telling waiting for Chloe to finnish writing it down.  
  
And what was in that first Dream' Pete? asked Clark in concern, if the last one was anything to go by, then he may just lose the content of his stomach with this one.  
  
Ah, well, um, I walked into the Talon and sat down next to you Chloe an.... Pete was interrupted then by a sharp exclamation by Chloe.  
What! I am in this Dream' of yours Pete, swear to me that lionel and whips do not make an appearance in this little piece of your psychi! Swear Pete! Chloe shivered involuntarily at the thought.  
  
NO, no no, nothing like that, and for future reference can we stop with the reminders of that subject. Well, like I said, we were in the Talon and you wanted to tell me something about you and Lex and something to do with mushrooms. But it's a little hazy now, I think you said something crazy about you two being together or something like that, weird huh! Why would I ever dream something like that! Pete didn't really feel like sharing the whole truth of what Chloe said to him, just in case it gave her ideas, bad ideas. Not that her and Luthor would ever be an option' he reminded himself.  
  
Chloe looked at Pete thoughtfully, she decided not to comment on Pete's views about her and Lex, He really doesn't need to know about that, but it still stings that he thinks that Lex would never find me attractive, anyway, back to the point' and instead focused on a pattern that she could see emerging. So your first vision had us discussing Lex, and from what you said on the bus, your second vision directly involved Lex, and your third vision was Lionel talking about Lex. I may just be me but I am sensing a pattern forming here, and it would be Lex. Chloe noted down Lex's name under the important facts' list.  
  
Yeah, my second vision was of Lex's car tire being shot out and some guys in black grabbing him from his car before it blew up, Pete looked over at Clark as his friends brow creased in worry, even though Pete didn't like Lex all that much, he wouldn't wish that he got kidnapped again. The only other thing that I can think of that may have something to do with this is that every time I have one of these freaky Vision things I get an attack of the psychedelic colours right before hand, and even now everything seems a little to bright and sparkly, man it's weird.  
  
The word Psychedelic set a chain reaction of thought off in Chloe's mind. Pete, no one else ate this soup right, She paused as Pete nodded, And it was also mushroom soup right, and now your getting psychedelic trips and visions. Chloe sighed as her two friends looked back at her puzzled. Pete, some mushrooms have hallucinogenic properties, what happens if the mushrooms in that soup were not the comona garden variety, but the Hippies friend kind! Chloe grinned as her friends eyes widened in surprise and shock.  
  
I don't think Pete's mom would make soup out of Magic Mushrooms Chloe, she is a judge, and where the hell would she get them from anyways? Clark sat up straighter, even though chloe's theory was plausible, he didn't think that it was right.   
  
Yeah man, come on Pete exclaimed, his mom was not into stuff like that, and she certainly didn't cook it up for lunch!  
  
Pete, I'm not saying your mom did it intentionally, I'm just saying that when she got the mushrooms she didn't realise that they were of that type. And if my thinking is correct, we have more important things to work out then where the damn things came from, like it what your seeing true? And how is this connected to the meteors!  
  
both Clark and Pete groaned loudly.  
  
TBC........  



	5. Madame Freeda

Chapter 5. Madam Freeda the Mushroom breeder (part 1).  
  
  
The trio of friends walked upto Pete's house, Chloe out in front, They had decided to return to the scene of the crime, so to speak' as chloe had said. Upon entering the house they all made their way to the dinning room.  
  
Lucky no ones home Pete, that way we can take a good look round and not have to dodge your parents questions about why we are looking for signs of unidentified mushrooms Clark piped up, narrowing his eyes and looking all around him with and odd gaze, Pete just hrumphed.  
  
Ok Pete, where were you sitting, and where did the soup land, we can start the search from there. Chloe surveyed the scene, wondering what Clark was staring at.  
  
Um, I was here. Pete said, moving to the position he had been sitting at, and the soup was spilled all over this area. But as you can see it was cleaned up pretty good, you know what my moms like. After he said that a smug grin crossed his face My brothers caught so much heat from that I can tell you, they spent a loooooong time cleaning up this room! Heh heh.  
  
Clark suddenly came forward and tried his best to look inconspicuous, Pete, maybe they missed a spot somewhere, like under the dresser or something, we should look under the furniture, don't you think? Clark looked pointed at Pete, darting his eyes to the dresser and back.  
  
That's not a bad idea Clark, nice to see some of Lex's intelligence is finally rubbing off onto you. Chloe got down on her knees and started looking under the table, I'll take the table, Pete, you get the dresser, and Clark, check the rest of the room, and don't forget the doorways! Clark and Pete jumped to the work, following Chloe to ground level.  
  
Pete suddenly froze, unable to believe what he was seeing. Under his dresser was a collection of smallish mushrooms crowded around a bigger one, the glowed a sort lurid green and seemed to be swaying from side to side slowly. Umm, uh, Guys, I think I found what we are looking for, you really need to get over here. As the words left his mouth, Clark was beside him in a suspiciously small amount of time, and his eyes widened at what he saw. Behind them they heard Chloe gasp.  
  
Damn, now that's what you call some fucked up mushrooms, and Pete, eww, you ate them, god no wonder you doing the freaky eye dance.  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Chapter 5b. Madam Freeda the Mushroom breeder (part 2).  
  
Chloe scooted back from the mushrooms quickly after taking some quick snapshots with her camera. Clark and Pete followed her lead but Clark stood a little further back than the others.   
  
Right, Pete, you go get some sort of knife, gloves and a bag, oh and disinfectant or bleach or something. Clark, go look around back in the trash to see if Pete's mom has some packaging that could tell us where these freaky fungi are from. Chloe smile evilly to her self when she dished out trash duty to Clark, it felt good, a bit petty, but she didn't care.  
  
How come Pete gets to go fetch stuff, and I have to rife through garbage! Clarks indignant tone rang out through the room. Even though I really would like to get away from those mushrooms, they have definitely come into contact with the meteors somehow, and damn, Chloe was right!'  
  
Way to make me sound like Lassie, Clark, thanks a lot for that! Pete shot back at his mentally challenged friend.  
  
Shut up the both of you! And just go, stop being babies. I am get to these mushrooms, ooh, Clark, actually before you go, could you help me move the dresser, I wanna be able to get a good shot of these things before me and Pete remove them. She motioned over to the side of the room and while Pete went to collect the things from the kitchen, she and Clark moved the dresser. They watched in amazement as the mushrooms seemed to shrink away from the sudden light, as if they were trying to hide.  
  
Ok, Chlo', got the stuff you wanted, now what. Pete entered the room with his arms full, and he dumped the stuff on the table.  
  
Now, now Clark goes to root though the trash and you and me go a mushroom picking Pete, that's what we do. With that, Clark huffed in resignation and mumbled discontentedly as he wandered out to the back of the house. Chloe grabbed the kitchen knife, gloves and the bag from the table and advanced on the unwelcome addition to Pete's household.  
  
Pete watched as Chloe quickly hacked of the mushrooms from the carpet and bagged them up. Handing her the bleach and disinfectant he Helped her spray the area until it was soaked in the chemicals.   
  
Damn, now that's one nasty smell. commented Pete as the doused mushroom stumps stated to fizzle and smoke slightly. He noticed Chloe gag and step to the far side of the room, but he couldn't seem to move, the world was tipping on it axis again and he had the sinking feeling that he knew just what was about to happen.  
  
_.....The room was small and the only thing that broke the surface of it's grey walls was a small bed covered in white sheets and the slumped figure of a blond haired girl. As she started to stir she wiped her her unruly short hair out of her eyes but moaned as she brushed over the large burs on her temple.   
  
Chloe sat up, took of her bag and surveyed the room around her, no windows or doors. She narrowed her eyes and then looked upwards to the celling and saw the small trapdoor, with no visible handles, just a keypad, even if she could reach it 15 foot up. Looking around with clearer eyes and mind she started to notice strange things about the room, like the fact that there were cameras in small glass bubbles in the corners where the walls and the celling met. But it was the 5 inch hole in the middle of the grey expanse above her that really had her worried.  
  
Frowning, chloe wondered why all the electrical stuff in the room was set behind glass or plastic. She studied the lights that sat each side of that damn hole in the celling. They were exactly like the ones you would see on ships, protected my a shielded of glass so that the water couldn't get to the bulbs.  
  
Just as that though ran though her mind, she heard a rumbling noise, and then a dull rushing sound. Oh now that can not be good, I hate it when you hear ominous machines turn on, Its always the bit in the moves where the walls start moving in or rats drop on people or something. Backing away towards the small bed, Chloe got up onto it and shifted nervously, waiting for something to happen.  
  
There was a gurgling noise, and then water exploded from the hole in the celling, and poured forth in a constant torrent. You have got to be fucking kidding me! Chloe spat out as the water quickly made it's way to the level of the bed, and showed no signs of stopping.....  
  
_Pete crumpled to the ground as he tried to shout out to Chloe. As his vision returned he felt not only Chloe but Clark supporting him, and dragging him towards the couch in the other room. After laying him down, Chloe rushed back to the kitchen t get a glass of water.  
  
Pete, Pete, buddy, are you ok? Clark question his best friend with a concerned voice.  
  
Pete felt his world right itself and he slowly sat up, shaky, but feeling a little better. Chloe, oh god Chloe, she was in a room, with water pouring in on her, someone was trying to drown her! Clark, damn, I really hope that these things arn't true. Pete's voice was quiet, and filled with a deep fear.  
  
Just then Chloe busseled back in and gave Pete the water, which he drank gratefully while she and Clark looked on. So what was the vision about this time Pete, and please, if it's about lionel again then spare the details, please! Chloe tried for some humour to try and lighten her friends mood which seemed to have taken a dramatic nose dive.  
  
Um, no Chlo'. No Lionel, but you were in it again. But, But you were locked in a small room, and, and it was filling with water. Someone was trying to drown you Chloe, I saw you being drowned. Chloe listened, horrified, to Pete's soft explanation of his vision.  
  
Um, ok, that is slightly more than disturbing. Um, lets just hope that these things arrant real shall we guys. Chloe turned around and tried to block out the wave of emotion that threatened to overwhelm her. Viciously she squelched it, and then turned around quickly with the intent of distracting them all from this. So anyway, what did you find in the trash Clark?  
  
What, uh, trash? OH, trash, yeah, I was just about to call you guys when Pete had his vision thingy. I found this. Clark held out a crumpled bag, it was a rich brown colour with a large bright cream coloured mushroom printed on it, and the words Madam Freeda's Speciality Organic Mushrooms'.  
  
Well well well, I think we have our second clue boys, and a great big fat neon sign of a one too! I think we need to pay This Madam Freeda a visit, don't you?  
  
  
TBC.....


	6. Farewell the freaky eye dance

A/N well, hears the 6th chappy, hope you like.  
*********************************  
  
  
Chapter 6. Farewell the freaky eye dance.  
  
  
Lex was working from home, he sat at his computer going through some figures. Well, he was trying to, but not really making any progress. It was most unlike him, he couldn't focus his mind, on work, that is. His mind seemed to have no trouble focusing on another subject, one that he really knew that he shouldn't be focusing on, but just couldn't seem to help himself. Mmm, Chloe.....' Lex gave himself over to his daydream, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to get his work done at the moment. He imagined himself kissing his way down her neck, taking little nipping bites of her oh so sweet skin. The little moaning noises she was making were driving him crazy, and he made his way down to her chest. He paused for a moment to run his hands up her sides, bringing his hands up to cup her breasts, and then carrying on his path of fiery kisses towards her nipple. Oh Lex, yes......'.  
  
*RING RING RING RING* The loud noise of his phone ringing incessantly rudely awakened him from his very pleasing daydream. Fuck, just as I was getting to one of the good bits, whoever is on the end of that phone better have a damn good reason to be calling me.' thought Lex as he roughly picked up the phone and barked a curt response.   
  
Now son, irritated already, and you didn't even know it was me calling you. I don't suppose you have developed psychic abilities from your stay in smallville have you? Lionel's smug chuckle slunk down the phone line and made Lex even more pissed off.  
  
Dad, how wonderful to hear from you, and you know better than to ask stupid questions, I mean, as if I'd let on that I had any special Abilities', wouldn't want to give away such things now would I? Lex let sarcasm drip from his voice, and wondered why his farther had called this time.  
  
I wanted to see you about something son, it's quite urgent, I need you to drive to metropolis immediately. Lionel replied in an even tone.  
  
Fucker, what is it you want now. Probably some ridiculous waste of my time, another hoop to jump through, wait until I kill you off you old bastard, just wait.' Of course Dad, I'll be seeing you soon. with that Lex hung up, sighed and stood, mentally readying himself for a meeting with his farther.  
  
*********************************  
  
Meanwhile, across town, The trio of friends drew up to a sedately painted house with a range of long pale blue sheds in a tidy row off to one side, the last one was burnt down though. The crisply painted sign read almost the same as the bag that Clark had found in the trash, Madam Freeda's Speciality Organic Mushroom Farm'. This looks like the place guys, lets check it out. Chloe stopped the car and they all piled out. Walking up to the door of the house, Chloe knocked politely and waited to see if there would be an answer.  
  
They heard someone move inside and the door was slowly unlocked and opened. Before them stood Madame Freeda in all her magnificent normal glory. The three of them blinked in surprise when they took in her worn dungarees, plain green shirt, tidy brown hair drawn back into a short pony tail and warm blue eyes. She smiled kindly at them, Hello their kids, what can I do for you? Chloe just looked at her. A seeming replica of Mrs Kent was not what she expected at all when she had thought of Madame Freeda. Wizened old hag cackling insanely over a bubbling concoction of meteors, yes, kind and normal 30 something, no.  
  
Er, hi, my names Chloe Sullivan, and this is Pete and Clark. Um, we were wondering if we could see some of your mushrooms, you were recommended to us by a friend in town, said your mushrooms were the best. ok, that wasn't my best lie ever, I should have thought a bit more about this,' mused Chloe as she saw Freeda smile and open the screen door and walk out to them.   
  
Sure, come round to the mushroom sheds and I'll show you all the different varieties I have, was there anything in particular you were looking for? Madame Freeda voice filled with excitement as she spoke about her passion in life, Mushrooms.  
  
Um, not really, we where just sorta hoping to browse, and see what turned up. Chloe replied as they followed Freeda to the blue sheds.  
  
Upon Freeda opening the first shed door, the three friends noticed that it tripped a light switch, making the dim over head lights illuminated the damp shed. Row upon row, floor to ceiling were racks of mushrooms, happily growing away in the dark damp conditions.  
  
Well, this is the Button shed, it has all the varieties of small or button mushrooms. Those on the left are great for breakfast frying, lovely nutty tang when cooked with olive oil. Oh and those on the low racks in the middle, with the slight pinkish edge, chopped raw and put in salads, just wonderful. But all these varieties are good general users as well. Freeda babbled on to Chloe, Pete and Clark as she lead the through each shed in turn.   
  
As they neared the last shed, Clark began to feel sick, and he X-rayed the last shed and unlike the other sheds saw faint traces of meteor rocks in the soil racks. his eyes widening, he looked to where the burnt shed stood and paled as he saw a lot more meteor rocks. Um guys, I just remembered we may have left the car radio on, we don't wanna get a flat battery or anything, so I go check, see you in a minuet. Clark did give the others a chance to reply as he hurried away from the sheds.  
  
Chloe shrugged and Pete threw a worried glance over to the back of his retreating friend. I never knew that there was so many types of mushroom, and boy there is more to mushrooms than meets the eye, Chloe commented after trying to retain all the facts and tips that freeda was happily reeling off to them nineteen to the dozen.   
  
As they left the last shed, not seeing hide nor hair of the meteor mushrooms, Pete noticed that the sparkly colours in his vision was gone. Yes! hopefully this means no more hideous visions, I have to tell the guys when we leave Freeda's'   
  
So, and can I just say wow, you have a lot of mushrooms! But what happened to that last shed? Chloe tried to work in an inquiry about the last shed into the conversation, it just seemed suspicious, burnt to the ground like that.  
  
Ahh, yes. I was devastated to lose it. It was my hybrids and experimentals shed,Freedas happy smile fell when she turned to look at the remains of the last shed. I have been working for years, trying to make the perfect mushrooms, and I was so close. I had combined together some very rare varieties for flavour, then bread them with some quick growers and wild strains. I had just got my first test batch out when electrcals went wrong and burnt it all down, I was lucky to be hear, I could have lost all my sheds! Freeda put her hands on her hips and sighed, thinking about the loss of her beloved mushrooms was getting her down.  
  
Well, thanks for the look around, I was wondering if I could get some of those frying mushrooms you mention first of all, my dad loves his breakfast! Chloe said, trying to cheer up Freeda. And what happened to the test batch, couldn't you start your breeding from them again?  
  
Yes, of course, come up to the house. I have all my ready produce inside. freeda then paused as she contemplated Chloe's question. You know, I have been looking everywhere for them, I cant find them anywhere. I have this horrid suspicion that I may have sold them by mistake, and though there is nothing poisonous to them, I had yet to test them out.  
  
********************************  
  
Lex drove over the speed limit as usual as he drove out of Smallville, his mind on what his father could be plotting now. So he didn't give any thought to the black van that was approaching his car from behind. But he did feel the jolt and bang of his rear tire blowing out. Desperately trying to keep control of the vehicle, Lex looked into his rear view mirror just in time to see the man with the rifle lean back into the side of the van, before his car lost control and flipped.  
  
The men, all dressed in black, hopped out of the van and pulled the unconscious lex from what was left of his car and bundled him into the back of the van.  
  
TBC.....  
  
OHHH, whats going to happen??? well you'll just have to wait! hehehe *evil cackle!*  
Tell me what you think, PLEASE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
_


	7. The father, the friends and the room

Chapter 8. The farther, the friends and the very small room.   
  
Lionel paced in his office, Lex was late, and couldn't be reached on his cell. Even if Lex was pissed at him, Lionel knew he wouldn't just disappear with out a trace for no good reason. Stopping by his desk, he picked up the phone to inquire as to his sons whereabouts from the new person he had watching him.  
  
Lex was woken up by his own coughing. The dust that choked his breathing seemed to fill the air, and he could feel it covering him from bald head to Italian leathered toe. Stemming off his coughing fit, Lex surveyed his surroundings in the dim light that was made available buy the small holes in one side of the room he was in. A very small room he noted. Barely six foot square, if that much. The walls were metal, just like the door, which stood opposite him. Lex hoped that the door wasn't as thick as the walls, which judging from the holes in the wall was more than a good few inches of solid metal. Not going anywhere any time soon then, and damn this dust.' Lex looked at the dust covering his hand in disgust, not paying attention to the slightly greenish hue that sparkled in the thin rays of light.  
  
Leaving Madam Freeda's behind them, Chloe, Pete and Clark sat in silence for a while as they drove along the road back into smallville. It was Clark who broke the silence first.  
  
How come you didn't want Freeda to know that you still had some of her test mushrooms Chloe? I mean, it not like she meant to make them like that, like she said, it was an accident. Chloe pursed her lips as she concentrated on her driving, and not how annoying her so called best friend could be.  
  
Because Clark, we need proof, evidence and I really don't think that resurrecting these mushrooms is a good idea what ever way you slice them! Even if they were a freak accident, we really don't want them popping up all over the place now do we! Chloe couldn't believe how short sighted he could be sometimes.  
  
Well, I for one am glad that this freaky little party is over, no more visions foe me baby! I am mushroom free, and can I for one say, YAY! Pete chose that moment to ease the tension between his friends.  
  
Hah, over, I don't think so Pete, we still have to find out whether they were true or not..... Chloe's voice faltered as she saw something in the distance, the mangled and smoking remains of a car by the side of the road, an expensive car. Pulling over quickly all the teens got out and ran over to the wreck.  
  
Oh Damn man, that's what I saw, this can not be happening, it cant be Lex's car, even if I want it to be, it was just a dream, tell me it was just a dream!!! Pete was the first to say out loud what had crossed all of there minds.  
  
Stepping forward and picking something singed and twisted from the ground near the wreck, Chloe walked back over to the guys with a pale face. Um, I think the question of weather these visions of yours are true or not has just been conclusively answered Pete. As she said this, Chloe held up the clearly recognisable vanity plate, so well known by them all. LEX 1' was the chilling statement emblazoned across it.  
  
Well you know what this means, Pete started, You get locked in that room Chloe.  
  
Oh it's worse than that Pete, Countered Chloe, Lionel really does get his ass whipped for pleasure! All three of them gave involuntary shudders.  
  
Pete sour tone spoke a volume for them all,You just had to remind me of that didn't you.   
  
What do you mean Lex has disappeared!! What the hell do I pay you for! I don't care about your excuses, FIND MY SON! Lionel slammed down the phone in anger, he hated incompetent lackeys, it just meant that you had to find another lackey to shoot the first one and take there place How tiresome' he thought.  
  
Shifting up from his desk he paced in his office a moment. Who is most likely to try and use Lex against me? Well, I need to add more peramitors to that list, to fucking long by half. And what if this is a stunt by Lex himself?' Picking up his phone, Lionel dialled the appropriate number for this situation.  
  
You know, we need to call the police and tell them that Lex has been kidnapped by armed gunmen in a black van and that you could be next, Chloe, are you listening? Clark pulled on Chloe's arm when she didn't immediately respond to him.  
  
What? oh, Police, yeah, great Clark, what are we gonna tell them! Oh yes officer, we know that Lex was taken by armed hoodlums in a big black van cuz our good friend Pete here had visions of it after eating some weird mushrooms, and yes officer, that's how we know I'll be next! On drugs officer, us, not at all, the mushrooms, well no officer there not drugs, and that was just a really unfortunate accident! Chloe looked at Clark and Pete pointedly as her deadpan tone mocked them. Need I say more Clark!  
  
Chloooeee, we have to tell them something! we cant just keep this to ourselves! Pete, man, back me up here. Clark looked over at Pete, who to his credit, looked about as impressed with Clarks plan as Chloe did, especially since he would be the one getting in trouble for taking drugs.  
  
Clark, I have to go with Chlo' on this one, I say we inform them about the crash, but keep the rest to ourselves unless we want to get put in the nearest cell, with or without strait jackets. Either choice is not my idea of fun! Pete felt like knocking Clark upside the head.  
  
Fine, we call the police, but just about this, we have to try and solve this with the other clue ourselves, for Lex's an my sake. Chloe pulled out her cell phone and dialled the police.  
  
The trio of friends were now back in town, sitting huddled around a table in the Talon, Chloe needed to think, and she always thought better with a coffee to hand. After reporting Lex's car to police, Chloe was now trying to think of possible leads which they could follow to try and find Lex, all thoughts of the freaky mushrooms pushed aside for the moment.  
  
Pete, in your vision thingy you said that Lex was bundled into a black van of some kind right, do you happen to remember what type of van, or anything else that could possible be useful? Chloe had already draw up a list of what they could possible go on as far as she could see. Now they just had to act as quickly as possible.  
  
Freeda Looked up from the sink where she was washing her latest batch beloved gold cap mushrooms to see her son come home. Oh he has his new friends with him, and that must be the vehicle he was thinking about getting, I must say, a van like that will be very useful for delivering my mushrooms' She watched her son and waved back at him as he smiled and waved at her, I am glad he has some nice friends at last, such nice men, so smartly dressed all the time.' with that, she busseled over to the fridge to get the fresh lemonade ready for them.  
  
TBC......


	8. Ted, a man with a plan

Chapter 9. Ted, a man with a plan. (Even if it is a really bad one.)  
  
David sighed as he saw his mother though the windows of the kitchen. He put on his best brave face and waved in a carefree manner. How did he ever get talked into any of this? How stupid could he have been to think that these guys were his friends. I am an Idiot, a big stupid idiot!' David didn't tell any of his companions about his feelings though, if her did, he feared they would probably kill him.  
  
Ted looked over at the little moron that they convinced to help them Pathetic!' he thought to himself. But, they couldn't do this without him, he and his sweet but fungaly obsessed mother were the perfect cover for what they were doing.   
  
Walking past the house to the small barn that stood back from both the houses and the mushroom sheds, Ted and his men, followed by the reluctant david, made there way through the sturdy door. Once inside they took off there jackets and Ted found the controls for the hydraulic mechanism that opened the solid basement door. When the door had finally slid back to reveal a set of wide stares sinking into the dark corridor.  
  
As Ted shoved David down the steps in front of him he flipped the light switch and they all filed down to the room bellow the old barn. Bright lights pointed into one corner where a massive thick metal cage stood. They could hear the occupant coughing in stereo as it came over the video link and filtered through the small air holes in the side of the metal cage.  
  
I told you the dust wouldn't be good for him, you should have let me clean up more.. David was shut up by Ted threatening him with the back of his hand, this was not a conversation Ted wanted to have again.  
  
Shut up you spineless fool, he'll be fine, stupid bastard deserves it anyway. And it's not as if he's gonna be in there along time, when the boss gets what he wants, we make a nice little tape of Lionel's son, so he'll have something to remember him by. The evil grins on the men's faces as Ted explained to him just what he had helped to do sickened David. He felt awful.  
  
Well, this is the only place left anywhere around hear that sells or rents Vans, so we better find something here! Chloe said to Clark and Pete as they got out of her car and looked at the worn sign of Eldorado Auto's and Service.'  
  
Walking up to the small office that was tacked onto the garage, Chloe rang the bell and stood back to wait. Movement was herd from behind the shuttered windows and door of the office, which then opened slowly to reveal a short man with sandy hair and a clip board. Chloe smiled brightly and questioned him about the truck and the men.  
  
As Chloe talked to the owner, Clark and Pete took a look around the auto shop and stopped to admire a beautiful corvette that was just finishing its struggle to be fully restored. Now that is what you call a car man! Pete nudged Clark and starred at the car with his friend, Clark just nodded in agreement.  
  
When you to have quite finished drooling, ugh boys, I think we have found a major clue! Chloe called the to boys back over to the car excitedly and jumped in.   
  
So what did you find out Chlo' Clark asked.  
  
Well, the owner didn't sell any New' black vans, But, he did do a really fancy respray job on a van that fits that description of yours perfectly Pete! And a cookie for whoever can guess what colour the man wanted his van resprayed as, yes, you guessed it, gloss black! And the best part is yet to come, This van makeover was requested by non other than one David Freeda! Chloe was practically bouncing in her seat as she drove them back into town.  
  
You mean the freaky mushroom woman has a, what, husband, son? Pete clung onto the two front seats as he spoke.  
  
From the description the owner gave me, I would say son, but you never know. Now I say we get back over there pronto and see what's happening! Just as Chloe was about to turn onto the road that would lead them to Freeda's, Clark decided to argue with her.  
  
Chlo' it's getting dark, and we really shouldn't go pokeing around in a place in the dark, especially if they are gonna have guns! Chloe huffed and then acquiesced. Much to quickly for Pete's liking.  
  
Ok, fine, I'll drop you guys off and then head home, we can meet up early tomorrow ok. And that's what they think, I however am going to go and find Lex.'  
  
As Chloe dropped Pete and Clark off at the kent farm, Pete turned to Clark and sighed, Why do I have a very bad feeling about this, and not a mushroom in sight.  
  
Lionel Luthor sat in his office once more, looking through a file that his latest lackey Kooper, idiotic name', had brought him on his son, He better be more competent than Carl was, or Jansu may just have to make another house call.'  
  
As he scanned the information he noticed something that intrigued him. Kooper, why does it say hear that I called my son the other day, when I did not, and apparently requested him to come to metropolis? Fixing his lackey with a cold stair, Lionel waited for his answer.  
  
TBC......  
  
Ok, now I know that was short, but give me a break, I am trying.


End file.
